The Dragon & the Cat INTRO
by Enaek
Summary: read it..or don't..it's up to you.


The Dragon and the Cat—Part.1-INTRO.-- DISCLAIMER--I DO NOT OWN YU GI OH T.C.G OR ANY PART OF IT! Just this story which was (rather forcefully) dragged out of the depths of my mind.

B. Dragon Jungle King, Kcalb (kh-al-b) as he like to be called, Rolled over onto his side that morning and grunted as

something was pinching into his side under his scales, which puzzled him for a moment, Was one of his scales bent back?

No..if that was it then more than one would be hurting,an then he realized *dammit *it was a *tick!*

Kcalb stood now at about 10' as he stretched his long thick neck up towards the roof of his cave an let out a long low

growl of satisfaction, wich vibrated the walls of his cave thus increasing it ten fold, and sent it echoing out over the

valley, consequently sending a small swarm of Kamakiri flying away from the unholy noise.

Now Kcalb was normally 8' at the shoulder, with a heavily wired body, and a thick almost barrel chest, that was a deep

velvety purple, fairly broad shoulders that were muscled with ropes of sinew that supported his long thick neck, and his

heavy head that had a ring of horns around his face.

Two, two an a half inch conical spikes on either side of his jaw, one three inch short horn directly behind both of his

eyes, and one four inch horn at the crest of the back of his head that tilted forward and up slightly. All of witch were

the same dull ivory color as all the other spikes on his body. And all this came down to a pair of thick hips that

supported both him, and his ten an a half foot long tail, wich was studded along the top starting from the "small" of his

back, with thirty or so three inch conical spikes down to it's tip, all the same dull ivory color, but with a light sheen,

which made them gleam in the afternoon sun filtering in from the opening of the cave.

As he lumbered out and over to the spot on the corner of the ledge that he delighted in and particularly enjoyed, the

simple act of pissing over, to watch his piss come spurting out over the edge and fall languidly down and out of sight to the trees below.

Enjoying enormously this simple act he released a sigh of contentment, and finished.

He then felt a deep rumbling in his stomach, and went back inside as he was thinking that he had not eaten in several day's, and said as much out loud. Ria being annoyingly omnipresent heard him and scoffed, saying something about a small stand of indica trees and had

eaten his wight in, then fell asleep not to far away from the stream where he took his daily constitutional,muttering

something about stupid,walking,and sleep, and then flew outside.

And he thought to himself "Why hadn't he remembered it?" Then he felt something hit and bounce off of the back of his

head, and spun around whipping his hand up so fast it was nothing but a blur as it closed around something an inch or

so in front of his face, then a low guttural rumbling sound started emanating from his chest sounding somewhat like a

distant rock slide, and taking a step froward hurled the small acorn back at Ria,who nimbly flew backwards up out the

way.

And laughing wildly threw another acorn at him, which he caught and crushed. Then thoroughly inferiorated lunged at Ria as she flew backwards off over the edge of the cliff, (which looked out over a splendidly lush emerald green valley with huge mountains on either side running north to south, his cave was in the mountain on the west side of the valley.)

But Kcalb did not stop to think or even consider what he was doing as he vaulted out and over the edge of the cliff having Ria almost within reach when suddenly Ria spun around, her little sea green bat like wings flapping furiously sending her not only out of Kcalb's outstretched hands reach, but plummeting downward while shouting NHHAA!!

As she threw yet another acorn over her shoulder back up at Kcalb, which seemed to float in the air between them with five or six others for what seemed like an eternity as they plummeted faster & and faster down to the earth below them.

Then the acorn's completing their upward trajectory made a lazy turnabout and started falling back down tword's

Ria, as Kcalb furiously blackened the air around him with a string of curse's so vile they would have made Lucifer

himself blush like a virgin about to get her cherry poped.

Then Ria veered off, and it was then that he realized that he had just lept off of his cliff and would probably land in his own piss, that is if he didn't slam face first into the pine tree suddenly looming up at him and getting more an more massive with every heart beat.

And cursing heavily about a damnable flying gerbil, tried to twist about moments before slamming into the tree sideways, upside down,with his mouth open.

The resulting impact shattering the top fifty feet of the once majestic piss covered pine into little splinters.

Split seconds later laying in a seizable crater the now shattered tree still misting him with needles and little bits of bark just small enough to swirl down, resembling ash from an explosion, Kcalb wondering what had just happened blacked out.


End file.
